Peaherotica
by K5Rakitan
Summary: Toji, Kairi, and Momo spend the night together. Polyamory, polyandry, MFM threesome, lemon, smut.


**Warning: **This is an erotic story, A.K.A a lemon. If you are not comfortable with sex and the bodily functions associated with it, read no further.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Peach Girl or any of the characters in this story.

**Author's Note:** This is a story of the first time for all three of these people. Now before you go saying that nobody loses their virginity in a threesome, I have news for you! I personally know two men who lost their virginity in a MFM threesome. No, it wasn't the same threesome. I participated in one of the threesomes, and the other included a very close friend of mine who stayed in the relationship with the couple for several months. I'm writing from experience here.

I'd like to jaZzLIn3egurll on DeviantART for giving me permission to use this beautiful piece of work for my cover art. I had two wonderful artists who let me use their work, and the other one is on Peachamory, the prequel to this.

**Music Lover's Alert:** If you enjoy background music, I recommend "Give Me the Night" by George Benson or "Fantasy" by Earth Wind & Fire followed by "Give Me a Reason to Love You" by Portishead.

**Peaherotica**

Kairi opened the door to a simple hotel room and let Momo inside. She looked at the two beds, clutching her small overnight bag with both hands. Toji followed at her heels and Kairi stepped in last, closing the door behind them. The men kicked off their shoes.

Momo blinked. "_Two_ beds? I thought there was supposed to be room for all three of us."

Toji set his bag down on the floor and walked over to the bed nearest the door. "We'll fix that. Kairi, a little help?"

Kairi grinned and joined Toji beside the bed. The two men pushed, closing the gap between the two beds and leaving a wide patch of floor near the door.

"Look Now we have enough room to dance, too," Kairi said.

As Toji pushed a rectangular nightstand back so it was flush against the bed, Kairi picked up the alarm clock radio that had been sitting on it and fiddled with the stations. Many of them warned of the incoming typhoon, but several continued to play music. Kairi found a smooth jazz station and turned the little radio up to full volume. He set it down on the nightstand and looked up to see Toji holding out his hand to a blushing Momo.

Momo kicked off her shoes, let her bag fall to the floor, and accepted Toji's dance proposal, twirling into his arms. By this time, their clothes had dried completely even though they were a little stiff from the river sediments. Momo closed her eyes and let the rhythm take over as she swayed her hips.

Before long, she felt a second pair of hands resting on her hips and warm breath on the side of her neck. She spun around and opened her hazel eyes to find Kairi's latte ones locked onto hers intently. He clasped the hand that Toji had been holding in his and took the lead in the dance.

For a while, Toji sat down on the bed and feasted his eyes on Momo's lithe swimmer's body. It was a pleasure to watch her both in the water and on land. While he enjoyed the feeling of her graceful form in tune with his, seeing her dance from an outsider's perspective gave him a fuller realization of her elegance.

The original song faded and a slower one started. Kairi and Momo drew closer together in an intimate embrace. Toji could not resist her smoothly oscillating body any longer. He slipped up behind Momo and placed one hand on her hip. With the other, he brushed her chlorine-bleached, sediment-encrusted hair aside and kissed the back of her neck softly. She let out a sweet, low moan. It increased in volume when Kairi pressed his lips to hers. She reveled in the sensations until she was out of breath. She threw back her head and gasped for air.

"Do you want us to stop?" Toji asked.

"No, keep going. I just forgot to breathe."

Kairi's hand trailed down her hip and onto her thigh. "Are you sure, Momo?" His finger traced the red hem of her white dress.

Momo squirmed with anticipation, grinding her buttocks against Toji. "Yes! Oh please yes! I want to remember this day forever."

"I brought condoms," Toji informed her.

"So did I," Kairi chimed in. He took his hands off her and started digging through the pockets of his blue jacket and jeans. The search became frantic and he blushed madly. "I seem to have lost my wallet."

Momo rolled her eyes, but kept a slight smile on her face. "You're lucky Toji's here, then."

Toji smugly set Momo down on the bed and strolled over to his bag. He pulled out a whole unopened box of condoms and brought it to the night stand. "You can have one, but I get to go first."

Kairi rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks. Yeah, um I think I'll just sit over here and watch for now."

"No you don't! I want you both at the same time." Momo jumped off the bed, grabbed Kairi by the collar of his jacket, spun him around, and flung him backwards onto the bed. She then pinned him down by straddling him and slipped his jacket off. Stunned, Kairi let her take off his shirt as well.

Toji watched for a couple of seconds before deciding that it would be a mistake to miss out on the action. He wasn't sure if it was because of the weather or the unusual events of the day, but Momo was hornier than he had ever seen her before. Toji climbed onto the bed right behind Momo and slipped his hands under her dress. She threw back her head for a moment so that he could take it off. Toji tossed the dress aside and saw that Kairi was already running his hands over her tight abs and thighs.

Momo arched her back and twisted her neck until her lips met Toji's. She grabbed the back of his head for stability as she kissed him in her precarious position. At first, Toji kept one eye on Kairi, but his worries washed away when he felt her small tongue slipping between his teeth. Toji's hands wrapped around her breasts and traced the lines of her bra until he suddenly felt it loosen. Kairi had unhooked it for him. Toji's fingers caressed the soft, round mounds. They were even more spectacular than he imagined. Tiny nipples popped up between his fingers as he toyed with them.

When Momo came up for air, Toji let Kairi hold her while he took off his own clothes. Kairi playfully snapped Momo's little black thong, the only garment remaining on her athletic body. Toji had been hard ever since she kissed him, but now he throbbed. He ached desperately for her.

Momo giggled and chided Kairi for being so eager, teasing him as her fingers traced the lines of his chest. She lifted her tight ass in the air and wiggled it for Toji. Then, flinging her strawberry blond hair over her shoulder with a toss of her head, she winked at Toji. "What are you waiting for? You wanted to be first."

"Right. OK. Toji plucked a condom out of the box and unwrapped it as carefully as his trembling hands would allow. He had always dreamed of this moment, but this was not quite how he envisioned it. He could not decide whether to describe it as scary or exciting, but either way Kairi's presence made it more thrilling. Toji rolled the condom over his manhood and resumed his position behind Momo. He took a moment to feel the smoothness of her skin and the contrast of her tan lines before slipping the little black thong down her legs.

Meanwhile, Momo unbuckled Kairi's belt and unzipped his jeans. His cock popped up proud and tall. When Momo stroked it, he moaned out loud. "Oh God Momo! Yes!"

Toji stroked Momo's soft peach blossom with his fingers and found her dripping nectar. He slipped a finer inside her and explored while she moaned and wiggled around it. "Hey Momo, isn't there supposed to be a… you know… um…"

"Toji, I lost it long ago. You guys aren't the only ones who masturbate, you know," Momo said before returning her attention to Kairi. With one hand, she reached towards the box of condoms. Kairi got the message and handed her one.

Toji blushed and lost his erection. "I never said I did that!"

Momo rolled a strawberry flavored condom onto Kairi and said, "Uh huh. Whatever you say." Then, she started sucking.

Kairi almost lost himself in the pleasure that Momo was giving him, but found that he could not ignore the tall man with chocolate eyes staring down at him. "Relax, bro, We all do it. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

It took Toji a moment to adjust to the idea of Momo and Kairi masturbating, perhaps thinking about each other while they did it, but he had to admit to himself that he was not surprised. He had masturbated to yearbook pictures of Momo countless times, and it would be a crime to waste his chance to actually experience her. His penis perked up again as he relaxed into the customary mindset he achieved when drooling over photos alone in his room.

Rock-hard again, Toji entered her slowly, savoring the moment. Momo gasped with pleasure as she pushed her hips toward his, welcoming him. Toji began thrusting slowly at first, but with increasing confidence as Momo matched his rhythm. It took her a moment to adjust to Toji's powerful strokes, but once she did, she found sucking Kairi much easier. All her cares melted away as she melted around her two favorite men. Moans of pleasure emanated from a place deeper than she ever realized she possessed.

Toji shuddered as his seed filled the condom and collapsed backward onto the bed, but Momo wasn't done. She ached for more. She squirmed and wiggled her hips while Kairi laughed.

"Damn! That was quick. If you ask me, you're not masturbating enough, bro. Here: watch a pro do it," Kairi said with a wink. Although he had as little experience with real women as Toji, he had seen a lot more porn and knew a few moves.

Toji watched helplessly in his post-orgasm stupor while Kairi flipped Momo onto her back and inverted himself on top of her. He stuck his cock down her throat while he latched onto her clitoris with his mouth. Supporting his weight with one hand, he stuck two fingers inside her and felt around until he hit the soft spongy tissue he had read about on the internet. Momo gasped in astonishment at the waves of pleasure coursing through her body, causing Kairi's cock to pop out of her mouth and dangle on her chin. Her hazel eyes met Toji's chocolate ones. He was concerned and intrigued at the same time, never having seen her in such a state before.

To let him (both of them) know that everything was all right, she yelled, "Yes! Yes! More!"

Kairi stopped for a moment to tease her by running his hand along her thigh. "More _what_?"

Momo panted and whined. This time, her eyes were pleading as they met Toji's.

Toji's cock sprung to full attention again. "Damnit, Kairi! If you don't give it to her, I will!"

Kairi threw Toji a smirk before kissing Momo's soft flower and going back to work. Within seconds, she was screaming at the top of her lungs with pleasure. Clear fluid soaked the comforter beneath her. Kairi smirked at Toji once more and climbed off her. He strode confidently to the hotel bathroom, leaving Toji and Momo alone.

Momo grinned like a maniac, her skin glowing from head to toe. She rolled over to Toji and nestled her head between his legs. Toji looked down at his little angel in awe as he put an arm around her shoulder and felt her smooth, even breath on his testicles.

Several minutes later, Kairi came out of the bathroom looking relaxed and refreshed.

"What did you do to my girlfriend and can you teach me?" Toji asked.

"Sure," Kairi agreed," but it means you finish last next time."

Toji nodded. "Fair enough. It's just that _I_ want to make Momo feel this way. It's just…"

"…Amazing," Momo chimed in.

Kairi chucked. "All right, you two. Go shower. I've resigned myself to waking up with another man in my bed tomorrow, but not a stinky man."

Toji found himself smiling. He suddenly understood how Kairi's lighthearted attitude towards life made Momo laugh. Maybe he needed Kairi in his life, too. One way or another, he felt that this would be the start of a beautiful brotherhood.

**Closing Note: **Please review! Reviews make my day. I always accept anonymous reviews, so even if you don't want anyone to know that you are reading smut you can drop me a few lines.


End file.
